The invention relates to illuminated characters or graphic symbols for external fixing to vehicles.
Illuminated characters on vehicles give information to the outside, for example, the information that the particular vehicle is a taxi is usually provided on the vehicle roof using a transparent material box illuminated from the inside on the outside and to which is fixed a plate having recesses in the form of the character group "TAXI" visible in illuminated form.
Such an indicator is unsatisfactory on the outside of vehicles for several reasons. An illuminated box of the aforementioned type cannot be fitted to the outer wall of a vehicle as a result of its dimensions, particularly its thickness, because it projects beyond the outer contour of the vehicle and is exposed to damage. If the known characters or graphic symbols, which are illuminated by means of an illuminated box are placed on the roof, radiator or trunk (boot) of a vehicle, they constitute a considerable obstacle to the air flow and, particularly at high speeds, this leads to increased fuel consumption and to a whistling noise of the slip stream.
Illuminating characters constructed as active illuminating bodies are admittedly known (German Pat. No. 3049064; documents of German Utility Model No. G 8502755.3), but these known characters are neither intended, nor suitable for external fixing to vehicles.